


see you again

by Mullet



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 07 Spoilers, just a littel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mullet/pseuds/Mullet
Summary: I wanted a happy ending. and see shiro happy. and gay. that's what came out.orAdam never die. he's alive. he meet shiro. that sad and cute and gay.





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> i know i have more stories to continue.... but i really wanted to write voltron fic.  
> hope you like it.
> 
> no beta reader....

Shiro was quite happy. They finally reached Earth and even when they found out that Galra had achieved them, he was still happy to get back to their home planet. 

He was glad to see pidge and Lance meeting with their families after so long they missed them. He wondered if he was waiting for him. 

After Galera caught them he could not stop thinking about his warning. he told him he would not wait for him if he came back. And really, while he was in the in the arena he did not think he would be able to return. But he returns. He succeeded, and he survived it. God he really missed him

He knew no one would wait for him when they landed but he hoped ... He hoped he would come anyway.  
God, he missed Him so match.

"Takashi Shirogan!"

 

He turned around just to see him, Adam, walking toward him quickly. He could barely understand what was happening before Adam raised his hand and slapped him.

Shiro took a step backward. He knew for sure that it was going to leave him a mark.

Keith began walking toward him, ready to defend his friend but Shiro stopped him. It's between him and Adam.

He looked at Adam (everyone was looking at Adam now, perhaps because he was the only person who ever slap Shiro) and was surprised to see tears streaming down his face.

"Adam, wha-?" He started but Adam interrupted him.

"I asked for only one thing: I asked only that you don't go to this stupid mission!" Adam's whole body trembled and Shiro really wanted to hug him and tell him everything was fine but Adam didn't finish.

" And then I see on the news that you are dead! "

Shiro tried to get a word in, but Adam was in middle.

"And then after about four years I hear that you are alive and that you are returning to Earth with huge metal lions that turn into a Power Rangers version in space! Oh yes and there's that little thing about you're white hair, and the fact your missing your fucking hand!"

For a moment everything was quiet. No one said anything. Shiro prepared himself mentally. When he was in space he imagined that something like that would happen if he met Adam again.  
Meanwhile, Adam breathed his breath back. He stared at Shiro in anger.

He took a deep breath. this is the moment. And turned toward Adam.  
"Adam I'm really-"

He was interrupted by a hug. Adam hugged him tightly and Shiro felt the tears (his or Adam's?) wet his uniform.

"Never do such a thing again" anger left Adam's voice and only the sadness remained.

Shiro tightened his huge. "I don't, I promise."  
They let go of the Embrace but stayed close to each other.

Shiro looked away. "I know you were right, and I'm so sorry you had to go through all this I ... I understand if you want me to go-"

His sentence was interrupted again, this time by a pair of lips that kissed him hard.

He heard caught the whistles (Lance?) And the cheers (pidge, Hank?) And grin (Keith)  
but most of his attention was to the man in front of him and kissed him as they had not kissed for years. (kind of true)

In the end, when they broke up, Adam took Shiro's hand. He looked at him with a smile and his other hand rested on Shiro's cheek. "You're not going anywhere, now we're together and I'm not letting go, it will not always be simple, but I believe we will succeed." He raised a teasing eyebrow at Shiro "Are you ready?"

Shiro knew that the battle was still ahead. The difficulty was not over, and the war had just begun. But when he looked into Adam's eyes, he knew they were going to win 

Shiro smiled "I'm never gonna miss it at any price"

They Embrace again, and then Adam introduced himself to Lance, pidge Hunk and the rest (he knew Keith and was glad to see him again).

 

Shito smiled as he looked at Adam. His friend, the love of his life.

 

 

Yes, Shiro was quite happy


End file.
